


La Sombra Del Pasado

by Payaso_Dramatico



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payaso_Dramatico/pseuds/Payaso_Dramatico
Summary: || Alternative universe - human ||Skipper, un asesino que tiene muchos enemigos, intenta cambiar luego de enamorarse de Julien y prometerle que no volvería a matar. "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso", fue lo que Skipper escuchó decir a Cabo y después de lo ocurrido con Julien, pensó que tenía razón. Al principio Skipper veía a Julien como alguien tonto y antipático, ambos no solían llevarse bien, discutían constantemente y aunque aún tienen sus diferencias, están enamorados uno del otro.Marlene, la mejor amiga de Julien, está enamorada de Rico desde hace años y el sentimiento es mutuo. Después de varios conflictos, ambos lograron casarse. La vida de Marlene dio un giro de 180°, pasó de ser pobre a ser una exitosa abogada y ser la esposa de un hombre millonario, pero su tranquilidad no duraría demasiado tiempo.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper, Marlene/Rico (Madagascar)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A Skipper le desagradan las injusticias, las leyes podían llegar a ser demasiado blandas y llegaban a beneficiar a quien no se lo merecía: Violadores, asesinos en serie, pedófilos, etc. Skipper no podía simplemente quedarse a observar aquello, así fue como terminó envuelto en muchos problemas. Él y sus amigos mataron a varios delincuentes ganándose así muchos enemigos.

Skipper estima a tres de los hombres que trabajan para él. Ellos estuvieron a su lado desde hace años, desde que empezó por aquel camino, los quiere como si fueran su familia, para él son como sus hermanos. Rico tiene una excelente puntería al disparar y sigue las órdenes de su líder al pie de la letra, Kowalski es muy inteligente siendo capaz de rastrear a los enemigos y descubrir sus planes, y Cabo en comparación a otros sujetos que trabajan para Skipper, él se comporta de una manera muy inocente y amable, cualquiera se sorprendería al saber que es un asesino. Skipper podía llegar a ser demasiado protector con Cabo, en algunas ocasiones su relación se parecía a la de padre e hijo.

Skipper estaba preparado para lo peor, sabía que en cualquier momento sus amigos y él podrían ser asesinados, ya lo habían intentado varias veces y aunque en algunos casos terminaron heridos, lograron sobrevivir. Skipper nunca antes se había arrepentido de sus decisiones, tenía pensado seguir con el tráfico de armas y con la eliminación de delincuentes, ese era su plan hasta que conoció a Julien. Aunque al principio veía a Julien como alguien irritante, estúpido, ególatra y egoísta, después de conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta que el malgache no era tonto como él creía y sí se preocupaba por otros, especialmente por sus mejores amigos: Maurice y Mort. Con el tiempo Skipper llegó a enamorarse de Julien y por él estaba dispuesto a cambiar su vida, Skipper ya no quería ser un asesino.

Aunque Mort, Maurice, Marlene y la familia de Julien estaban en contra de la relación amorosa entre él y Skipper, ambos se casaron y en su luna de miel estuvieron meses viajando por todo el mundo.

Pero no todo era felicidad, Skipper y Rico les habían ocultado una mala noticia a Julien y a Marlene para que no se asusten. Skipper en su afán de cambiar dejó con vida al doctor Espiráculo, y mientras estuvo en su luna de miel recibió una llamada de Kowalski informándole que el doctor Espiráculo había vuelto y que dentro de poco podría intentar matarlos, eso alarmó a Skipper. Él y Rico tenían pensado convencer a sus parejas para irse a otro país, pero sabían que eso no sería fácil, Marlene insistiría en quedarse en Nueva York.

[...]

Julien estaba feliz, hace un par de días una señora que quería dar a su hijo en adopción se había puesto en contacto con él. Julien aún no le había podido contarle nada a Skipper, desde que regresaron su esposo estuvo saliendo seguido sin decir a dónde iba y pasaba más tiempo con Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Julien quería creerle a Skipper, quería pensar que él cumpliría su promesa y que no volvería a matar. Julien trataba de convencerse de que ya no tendrían más problemas, pero desde que llegaron la actitud de su esposo y de las personas que trabajan en esa casa era extraña, Julien fingió no darse cuenta de que Skipper cambió el tema cuando preguntó por qué habían tantos guardias.

Julien decidió concentrarse más en lo que estaba horneando y olvidarse de ese tema. En ese día estaba decidido a contarle a su esposo sobre la adopción. Julien estaba tan feliz que por primera vez quiso preparar un postre. Abrió el horno e ignoró el color casi negro que tenía aquel queque de naranja y lo duro que estaba al momento que lo cortó en rodajas, estaba convencido de que el sabor sería mejor a su apariencia; además, a Skipper siempre parecía encantarle lo que Julien cocinaba y supuso que esta vez no sería la excepción. Por un momento recordó la vez en que convenció a Skipper para ofrecerse a cuidar a los hijos de Marlene y Rico durante una noche mientras sus amigos se iban a una cena romántica, Julien había pensado que sería fácil cuidarlos y que podría cenar tranquilamente con Skipper mientras los gemelos dormían en las cunas en su habitación, pero se equivocó, los bebés estuvieron llorando y casi no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, aquella noche fue difícil, pero Julien estaba convencido de que sería un buen padre, aunque la relación que tuvo con sus padres y con la mayoría de su familia nunca fue buena, confiaba en que él y Skipper podrían criar y cuidar correctamente a un niño.

Antes de salir de la cocina recordó aquella vez en la que acompañó a su mejor amiga a la sala de parto y al ver la escena terminó gritando aun más que Marlene quien era la mujer que en ese momento estaba dando a luz, Después de eso lo único que recordó es ver por uno de los pasillos a Skipper y a Rico quienes esperaban alguna noticias mientras tenían la expresión preocupada en sus rostros. Julien no tenía idea de cómo había llegado donde ellos si hace un momento estaba con Marlene, pero luego de unos minutos le informaron que al ver el nacimiento de los gemelos y la sangre, se desmayó y los enfermeros lo sacaron de allí.

Llevó la bandeja con las rodajas del queque con apariencia de carbón a la sala, estaba impaciente por contarle a su esposo que al fin podrían formar una familia y como si los espíritus del cielo hubieran escuchado su deseo, Skipper acababa de llegar a la casa.

—Julien —Skipper saludó animadamente, pero al notar lo que estaba en la bandeja su sonrisa se borró por un momento—. Aah preparaste... —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de adivinar qué era exactamente lo que su esposo había preparado.

—Hice queque de naranja —le extendió la bandeja y Skipper agarró una tajada. Poco después de probar un bocado Skipper empezó a toser—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo me atoré —respondió con dificultad, aún tosiendo.

—¿Te gustó? —Julien lo observó atentamente. Skipper notó su mirada ilusionada.

"Supongo que está bien morir por ti, al menos moriré feliz" —pensó Skipper sin dejar de ver a Julien. Por un momento la idea de morir intoxicado por la comida de su esposo en vez de ser asesinado por el doctor Espiráculo pasó por su mente.

—Me encanta, está delicioso —mintió.

—Me alegro que te guste —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

—Te tengo una buena noticia —dijo emocionado, pero no dijo nada más porque se asustó al escuchar unos disparos.

—¡JULIEN! —exclamó Skipper y avanzó rápidamente hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene tuvo una infancia difícil, ella, sus hermanos y su madre sufrieron abuso físico y psicológico durante años por parte de su padre. Él fue un hombre violento constantemente estaba ebrio y le era infiel a su esposa. La madre de Marlene nunca los defendió, ni respondió a sus insultos. Ellos pudieron descansar del maltrato cuando aquel hombre los abandonó para irse con su amante, pero la madre de Marlene lo extrañaba, aunque era evidente que su esposo no iba a volver, ella lo esperaba, dejó de trabajar y como ya no tenían dinero para comer, se vieron obligados a agarrar las sobras que los comerciantes botaban en el mercado.

Su hermano tenía como sueño volverse un jugador profesional, pero su meta fue frustrada al recibir un disparo en su pierna como consecuencia por tener una relación con una prostituta. Después de eso, él quedó cojo y ya no pudo volver a jugar, poco a poco su comportamiento se volvió parecido al de su padre. Él vendió a su hermana llamada Arlene a un sastre, quien la obligó a prostituirse. Tres años después el hermano de Arlene se suicidó dejando la llave del gas abierta al enterarse que tenía cáncer a los pulmones, al principio su intención era morir junto con Arlene y su madre, pero al ver que Arlene vio que su madre ya había muerto y quiso salvarlo, él se sintió culpable por todo lo que le había hecho, le pidió perdón e insistió en que salga sola de la casa.

Arlene pudo escapar de la prostitución con la ayuda de Percy. Luego de dos años de noviazgo ambos se casaron. Arlene pensó que al fin tendría su final feliz, pero se equivocó, poco tiempo después de que se casaron, él empezó a insultarla y golpearla. Una vez los golpes fueron tan fuertes que casi termina yendo al hospital, Arlene estaba harta, sentía que su vida era parecida a la de su madre, en un momento de desesperación tomó todas las pastillas de un frasco, pero su madrastra se dio cuenta y la llevó rápidamente al hospital logrando salvarle la vida. Los guardias que trabajan para Skipper dejaron al joven en un callejón luego de golpearlo y asustarlo para que no se vuelva a acercar a la albina, su padre estuvo tan molesto que siguió a Percy hasta su casa y lo mató empujándolo por la ventana del quinto piso, pero un vecino llegó a verlo y fue arrestado.

El padre de Marlene no quería que ella estudie, fue obligada a trabajar desde temprana edad. Aun así a ella le encantaba estudiar y obtuvo una beca para ir a una escuela, varias personas sabían de su situación y recibió ayuda del director. En aquella escuela conoció a Rico, un chico que provenía de una familia adinerada y terminó estudiando allí como castigo de sus padres por su mal comportamiento en la anterior escuela. Marlene y Rico tuvieron una relación amorosa, pero estuvieron separados durante años debido a la intervención y manipulación de Stacy, una chica millonaria que también estaba interesada en Rico y estaba decidida a no dejar que Rico y Marlene estén juntos porque consideraba que aquella chica humilde es inferior a ellos.

Marlene se alejó de sus hermanos y se vio en la necesidad de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo para poder terminar su carrera de derecho. Mientras trabajaba como mesera en una reunión conoció a Julien quien es el hermano adoptivo de Stacy y Becky. Marlene tenía mala suerte en sus trabajos, con frecuencia algún hombre quería propagarse con ella, le caía mal a algún compañero de trabajo que al poco tiempo con ayuda de otros convencía que la echaran del trabajo o sino Marlene llegaba a ser torpe en su trabajo y terminaba enojado a su jefe. En aquella reunión se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Julien, cuando Marlene llevaba la bandeja con las bebidas se tropezó y botó el líquido sobre la camisa del cumpleañero, Marlene se preocupó y no tardó en disculparse, pero Stacy se molestó y la gritó enfrente de todos insultándola y llamándola incompetente, fue Julien quien intervino y calmó a su hermana para que no siga gritándole a la mesera.

Marlene y Julien se volvieron a encontrar cuando accidentalmente Julien atropelló a Marlene cuando ella iba camino a la universidad, Julien le pagó a Marlene los gastos médicos y le suplicó para que no lo denunciara. Marlene estuvo un tiempo con la pierna enyesada y se le era complicado ir a la universidad y seguir trabajando, Julien se sintió culpable y como él en aquel momento estaba solo porque sus hermanas estaban estudiando en Rusia, le ofreció a Marlene que se quedara un tiempo a vivir con él, Julien la ayudaría en los gastos y se encargaría de decirle al chófer que la lleve a la universidad. En poco tiempo Marlene y Julien se hicieron mejores amigos, estaban juntos la mayor parte de tiempo, Julien se llevaba mejor con Marlene que con sus hermanas. Hubo un tiempo en que Julien estuvo decidido a conquistar a Marlene aunque ella le había dicho varias veces que solo lo ve como un amigo, él no era el único que quería tener una relación amorosa con Marlene, un hombre que vivía al frente de ellos llamado Skipper también estaba interesado en Marlene. Y así empezaron las discusiones entre ambos vecinos, al menos Marlene al principio lo creyó así, ya que meses después Cabo le informó que Skipper y Julien habían discutido durante años, especialmente por el comportamiento de Julien y su costumbre de burlar la seguridad del hogar de Skipper y robar alimentos del refrigerador o llevarse los inventos de Kowalski sin permiso. Dejando de lado la habilidad que Julien tiene como para poder entrar en aquella casa llena de trampas y demasiados guardias que Marlene se enteró que había gracias a la vez que ella quiso pedirle un favor a Skipper y antes de cruzar el jardín terminó atrapada en una red electrificada, Marlene estuvo confundida sobre el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, si ambos son millonarios, ¿por qué Julien le robaría comida? ¿Y para qué se llevaba aquellos inventos? Ella vio que Julien usó algunos como el casco que le permitía mover objetos con la mente, pero gran parte de los inventos que traía simplemente los dejaba en un rincón y esperaba a que Skipper fuera personalmente a pedírselos, así fue como Marlene y Skipper se conocieron, aquella vez que Skipper fue a la casa de Julien para pedirle el rayo encogedor.

La competencia que tenía Julien con Skipper por la atención de Marlene duró tres meses, cuando Skipper se enteró que Marlene es aquella chica de la cual Rico mencionó que estaba enamorado desde hace años, Skipper dejó de coquetearle a Marlene, no quiso interponerse en la relación de su amigo. Julien no desistió tan fácilmente, le insistió a Rico para que se enfrentara a él con la idea de que Rico pierda y se se vea obligado a alejarse de Marlene, evidentemente el resultado no fue así, Rico ganó con el mínimo esfuerzo y Julien terminó adolorido y con muchos moretones. Skipper fue quien estuvo más preocupado por el estado de Julien, visitándolo constantemente y preguntando por sus heridas. Después de eso Julien y Skipper se volvieron más cercanos, Marlene no se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que ellos eran novios, ambos son sus amigos, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación. Una de las razones por la que Marlene había rechazado a Skipper fue porque ella sabía que Skipper era un asesino y estaba involucrado en el tráfico de armas, Marlene temía que aquella relación llegara a perjudicar a Julien.

Stacy trajo problemas a todos los que la rodeaban, ella estaba en contra de la unión de ambas parejas y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, le mintió a Rico diciéndole que estaba embarazada para que él terminara su romance con Marlene, pagó a alguien para que envenene a Rico porque se molestó cuando él la rechazó, incluso no le importó quemar la casa de su hermana Becky para que Julien crea que era obra de Skipper, ya que sabía que Skipper y Becky no se llevaban bien y que incluso él la había amenazado. Luego de varias discusiones entre los cuatro y que el matrimonio de Rico y Marlene estuviera cerca de llegar a su fin, Skipper logró averiguar los planes de Stacy y se enteraron de todo lo que ella había hecho. Pocos meses después, un psiquiatra le diagnostico a Stacy trastorno antisocial de la personalidad.

Skipper quería evitar problemas, quería que Stacy dejara de interferir en sus vidas, así que contrató a un joven llamado Antonio para que la enamore con el fin de que ella supere a Rico y que ya no esté pendiente de la vida amorosa de su hermano. Skipper se sorprendió cuando Antonio no quiso recibir el dinero y dijo que se enamoró de Stacy. Antonio y Stacy se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Rusia.

Finalmente la vida de Arlene mejoró, después de que salió del hospital recibió ayuda por parte de su hermana, vivió con ella y Rico por un tiempo y estudió la carrera de computación e informática, un año después se fue a vivir a París junto a Becky, quien había recibido una oferta de trabajo gracias a sus pinturas. Marlene había notado algo diferente en la interacción entre Arlene y Becky, pero decidió no hacer preguntas ni comentarios al respecto, sabía que Arlene al fin encontraría la felicidad.

Ahora Marlene y Rico estaban por llegar a la casa de Skipper, estaban visitándolos frecuentemente en los últimos días y Julien se ofreció a cuidar a los hijos de Marlene mientras ella y Rico iban al cine. Marlene estaba recordando lo interesante que fue aquella película de suspenso que vieron hace unos minutos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los disparos hacia aquella casa. Ella no tenía idea de quién los estaba atacando, pero inmediatamente se preocupó por sus hijos y por sus amigos que se encontraban allí, sabía que acercarse a aquel lugar era un acto suicida, pero debía ver que sus hijos y que sus amigos estuvieran bien, abrió la puerta del auto y cuando estaba a punto de correr, Rico la agarró del brazo impidiendo que avance.

—Quédate aquí —sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Yo iré.

El corazón de Marlene se aceleró mientras ella veía a su esposo marcharse, rogaba que todos se encuentren bien.

Pasaron cinco minutos que para Marlene fueron horas, se estaba desesperando, no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras que las personas a quienes estima pueden estar muertas o agonizando, estaba a punto de correr hacia la casa cuando vio llegar a Julien quien se encontraba conmocionado murmurando algo mientras observaba sus manos con sangre.

—¡Julien! —caminó hacia él—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo lo maté —murmuró sin cambiar de expresión mientras seguía mirando sus manos sucias de sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡JULIEN! —exclamó Skipper y avanzó rápidamente hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y ambos corrieron hacia la izquierda, se agacharon al escuchar los disparos y las lunas romperse. La casa tenía puertas de vidrio y ventanas grandes.

Skipper volteó la mesa para cubrirse y empezó a disparar, atrás de él, a más de un metro de distancia, se encontraba Julien en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, Skipper lo jaló de las piernas temiendo que algunas de las balas pudieran herir a su esposo ya que éste se encontraba un poco lejos de la mesa como para cubrirse.

—Ten —Skipper volteó hacia atrás y le entregó el arma—. Si alguien intenta atacarte no dudes en disparar—notó la expresión de pánico que tenía Julien—. ¡Ah! —Skipper se cayó sobre Julien. En el momento que se distrajo recibió un disparo.

Julien abrió más los ojos debido a la impresión, tocó a Skipper con la intención de levantarlo, pero luego de agarrarlo de los hombros para empujarlo vio que su mano izquierda estaba sucia de sangre. Skipper no habló ni se había movido desde que recibió el disparo.

—¿Skipper? —Julien habló temiendo por el estado de su esposo, aún así tenía la esperanza de que él sobreviviera, sabía que Skipper había sido un asesino y que llegó a salir vivo de peores situaciones, pero Skipper no respondió. Julien estaba al borde del llanto— Skipper no podía morir así, a pesar de que fue un asesino, no era una mala persona, él solo quería que los criminales paguen, él solo quería hacer justicia cuando la ley no era suficiente. Skipper había ayudado a varias personas, evitó que varios niños fueran víctimas de pedófilos, evitó que aquella chica llamada Kitka fuera asesinada, él y sus guardias celebraron la navidad en compañía de una niña huérfana para que ésta se alegre ya que nunca había festejado la navidad, había ayudado a Marlene, a Arlene, a Fred, a él. Skipper no merecía morir así. ¿Acaso así acabaría todo? Después de haber pasado por tanto para poder estar juntos, ahora que estaban tan felices e iban a formar una familia. ¿Skipper moriría de seis meses de matrimonio? Recordó cuando Marlene le advirtió que estar cerca de alguien como Skipper no le convenía, que se vería perjudicado si seguía su relación con Skipper y que finalmente se iba a arrepentir de su decisión, y aquella vez que Maurice y Mort le dijeron que Skipper era un hombre peligroso, también las advertencias de sus hermanas pasaron por su mente. Julien siempre estuvo consciente de que aquella relación podría traerle consecuencias, sabía todo sobre el pasado de Skipper, se había enterado de lo que ocurrió en Dinamarca. Julien sabía que en parte Marlene tenía razón: Aquella relación con Skipper no le convenía. Pero Julien no estaba arrepentido, aunque su tiempo junto a Skipper había durado poco, estaba convencido de que valió la pena, durante ese tiempo Julien estuvo feliz —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a un sujeto acercándose a ellos mientras sostenía un arma. Julien lo reconoció, ese hombre es Hans, aquel que traicionó a Skipper— "Si alguien intenta atacarte no dudes en disparar" —recordó.

—El doctor Espiráculo les manda saludos —Hans apuntó hacia ellos. Julien rápidamente agarró la pistola que estaba al lado de él y le disparó en el estómago.  
Julien estaba alterado con todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía pensar con claridad. Movió a Skipper a un lado y se apartó de él mientras observaba sus manos manchadas de sangre, luego miró a Hans quien estaba en el suelo agonizando. Volteó hacia la izquierda al escuchar un disparo, fue en ese momento que se enteró que acababa de ser salvado por Cabo, un hombre había entrado a la casa y le hubiera disparado de no ser por el guardia de Skipper.

—¡Skipper! —exclamó Cabo angustiado—. Oh no, ¿Él está mu-... —no terminó de hablar porque en el momento que se distrajo alguien que estaba atrás de él aprovechó para dispararle tres veces: dos en la espalda y una en la cabeza. 

Julien vio cómo el cuerpo de Cabo llegó al suelo, y levantó la vista hacia aquel hombre que acababa de entrar a la casa y apuntaba con él arma hacia él. Julien no podía salir de su asombro, no volvió a usar el arma que tenía, no pensó en defenderse, sólo se quedó observando a aquel hombre que estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo. Pero ese hombre no logró su cometido, porque Kowalski lo vio y fue más rápido que él logrando dispararle en la cabeza.  
Mientras Kowalski, Fred y otros guardias seguían disparando, Julien se levantó y salió de allí sin preocuparse de ser herido o asesinado por alguna bala.

[...]

Rico ayudó a Skipper a levantarse mientras éste miraba alrededor. Cuando Skipper vio a Cabo se entristeció y por un momento pensó en acercarse al cadáver, pero rápidamente cambió de idea, primero tenía que encontrar a Julien.

—¡¿Dónde está Julien?! —preguntó Skipper olvidándose por un momento de su herida que tenía en el hombro.

—No lo he visto.

Skipper salió de la casa y al no encontrar a Julien fue al auto para buscarlo, Rico se sentó al lado y empezó a conducir. Mientras iban por aquel camino rodeado de árboles y plantas, a los pocos minutos lograron ver el auto de Julien.

—¡Conduce más rápido! —ordenó Skipper, pero Rico no lograba alcanzar al auto— No... —murmuró al ver aquella escena, rápidamente ambos salieron del vehículo y corrieron hacia el auto de Julien.

[...]

—¿Qué? —Marlene lo miraba sorprendida.

—¡Yo lo maté! —exclamó —. No quiero estar aquí —se subió a su auto (el que le había prestado a Rico luego de que éste arruinara el auto de Marlene por su despreocupada e irresponsable manera de conducir) Marlene alcanzó a sentarse en el asiento de al lado antes de que Julien arrancara el auto.

—Julien, relájate. No es conveniente que conduzcas en ese estado.

—Yo lo maté —repitió sintiéndose culpable, él nunca le había disparado a alguien.

—¿A quién mataste?

—A Hans —atormentado por sus pensamientos empezó a conducir más rápido.

—¿Hans? —Marlene no pensaba que Hans volvería a aparecer. Rico le había dicho que estaba en prisión, seguramente escapó—. Julien, detente —Julien siguió conduciendo a la misma velocidad sin responderle—. Es peligroso que conduzcas así —Julien no parecía prestarle atención—. ¡Estás manejando muy rápido! —Marlene exclamó asustada—. ¡Julien, por favor! ¡Tengo dos hijos, no quiero morir! —Julien no respondió— ¡JULIEN, BASTA! —gritó—, Por favor.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, me detendré —cuando quiso frenar perdió el control del vehículo llegando a salir de la carretera y el carro se volcó chocándose contra el árbol.

"Marlene, ya nos detuvimos"

"Creo que tengo las costillas rotas, pero ya no siento dolor"

"Qué extraño, yo tampoco"

"¿Estamos muertos?"

"Creo que sí. Ja ja ja, ¿podemos hablar estando muertos? Que loco"

"Skipper tenía razón, conociéndote hablarías incluso después de haber muerto"

"Ja ja ja j-... ¡Oye!... ¿Él enserio dijo eso?"

"Sí. Fue hace años, cuando ustedes se la pasaban discutiendo"

"Marlene..."

"¿Sí?"

"Aquella señora me llamó, ¡podré adoptar a J. J! Seré padre"

"Oh, me alegro por ti"

"Marlene"

"¿Uhm?"

"Así murieron mis padres adoptivos"

"Es raro, ahora yo me siento muy tranquila"

"Sí, yo también siento paz"

|| ~ Fin ~ ||


End file.
